callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bal-27
The Bal-27 is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The Bal-27 is the main assault rifle of the Atlas Corporation, and also used by select Sentinel operatives, including Cormack and Ilona, and US Navy sailors in Armada; it is a starting weapon in the missions "Atlas", "Fission" and "Aftermath". In campaign, three different reloading animations are randomly used for the Bal-27, unlike in other game modes (a similar occurrence happens with the SN6). The Bal-27 dropped by Atlas Juggernauts has the appearance of the Carbon supply drop variant. When fighting Atlas as a Sentinel operative, it is a very common weapon to pick up and it has a generous total load of 570 rounds. Multiplayer The Bal-27 is a moderate damage assault rifle with low range. It can kill in three hits up to 5 meters, four hits up to 30 meters, and is a five hit kill from there. This low range and damage is offset by its high rate of fire. The Bal-27 has a variable fire rate: the first four rounds fire at 666 RPM, while the rest shoot at 857 RPM. This is a quite high fire rate, and makes the weapon lethal in close quarters after the first four shots, especially if the player continues to fire. As with most weapons, sights are not mandatory either and the Bal-27 sports generally clear and rather unobstructive iron sights. Reloads are very quick, only taking just above two seconds at most. The Bal-27 kicks moderately without the foregrip attachment but firing the weapon in controlled bursts will greatly stabilize the weapon at long range. The Foregrip alleviates the recoil weakness significantly, as the vertical kick becomes much less noticeable. This makes the Bal-27 a lot more accurate especially at long-range combats. The Bal-27 has some good variants to use. The Carbon variant increases the minimum damage to 25, allowing the player to score a four-hit kill beyond 30 meters, making the weapon more effective for long range engagements. However, the Carbon has 10% more recoil per shot, decreasing the weapon's effectiveness at long range due to increased recoil. This can be countered with the Foregrip. The Obsidian Steed has a large damage increase, increasing the medium damage to 34 and the minimum damage to 25. This, in turn, extends the three-hit kill range to 30 meters and, like the Carbon variant, is a four-hit kill at long range. As well, the ADS time is reduced to 225 milliseconds. However, the fire rate is decreased from 857 RPM (666 for the first four shots) to 750 RPM (600 for the first four shots). This will let down the Obsidian Steed in close quarters combat, where fast-firing weapons can easily outperform an Obsidian Steed. As well, the hip-fire accuracy is decreased by 10%, and the recoil per shot is increased by 10%, although this is less noticeable than on the Carbon variant, due to the lower fire rate. The Obsidian Steed is overall very effective at medium and long ranges, but is less effective at close range. The Inferno has large fire rate increase, from originally 857 RPM (666 for the first four shots) to 1000 RPM (750 for the first four shots). As well, hip-fire accuracy is increased by 20%, allowing the player to easily engage enemies up close using hip-fire. However, the ADS time is raised to a slow 325 milliseconds, making the use of a Quickdraw Grip effective. The Bal-27 Inferno is very effective at close and medium range, as its high fire rate outclass most weapons of its class, and the increased hip-fire accuracy more or less negates the ADS time increase as the player has fairly good accuracy without aiming, and the longer ADS time isn't usually a hindrance at long range. A foregrip might come in handy due to the higher fire rate unintentionally increasing recoil. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 kills *Target Enhancer - 80 kills *Thermal - 100 kills *ACOG Scope - 120 kills *Laser Sight - 10 hipfire kills *Stock - 20 hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double Kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double Kill medals with weapon *Rapid Fire (in Exo Survival and Exo Zombies only) Exo Zombies Attachments * Hybrid Sight (obtained at Mk 4 upgrade) * Laser Sight (obtained at Mk 7 upgrade) * Stock (obtained at Mk 10 upgrade) *Rapid Fire (obtained at Mk 12 upgrade) Supply Drop Variants Exo Zombies The Bal-27 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. It has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds, like its singleplayer counterpart, and holds 245 rounds in reserve, which is the highest reserve capacity for assault rifles in the mode, and one of the highest of all weapons, close to the ones of the Pytaek and the Ameli (300 and 350, respectively). It has a high fire rate and power, but ammo becomes problematic as the player is likely to burn through it quickly. As with most weapons, it is most efficient to go for headshots. Overall, the Bal-27 is one of the best automatic weapons; both the Ameli and the Pytaek perform better in damage and ammunition, but their low reload time and mobility require the use of Exo Reload and Exo Soldier, while the Bal-27 performs well without upgrades. Gallery Bal-27 AW.png|The Bal-27 in first person. Bal-27 iron sights AW.png|Iron sights. Bal-27 reloading AW.png|Reloading. Videos Cod aw-free for all 30-0 gameplay|Free-for-All gameplay with the Bal-27 with a suppressor. Trivia *Having a Grenade Launcher on the Bal-27 changes its reload animation.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GPRWbl-v1E Seen from 1:18 to 1:20. References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles